


Feeder

by hexedharlot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, First Time, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Mild Kink, Post-War, Room of Requirement, Shameless Smut, Some Humor, Some Plot, Vampire Bites, Vampire Harry Potter, Vampire Sex, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexedharlot/pseuds/hexedharlot
Summary: Mortified, Draco turns on his heel, wishing to leave."I can smell you, Malfoy." Potter's voice is somewhere between a growl and a hiss, stopping Draco dead in his tracks."Tell me, do I smell as good as I look, Potter?"
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 427
Collections: Some smut





	Feeder

**Author's Note:**

> yet another stupid oneshot, still short as hell. oops

The metallic scent of blood reaches Dracos nose as he's leaving dinner early to go study. He tenses, allowing himself to hone in on the smell, which just happens to be coming from the passage to the Slytherin dorms. A small whimper sounds within, and that's all he needs to decide he must intervene. It is, after all, eighth year, and Draco must prove he has changed for the better. Nails turn to talons as he turns into an empty classroom.

Of all people, why must it always be Potter?

The Chosen One stands over the crumpled form of Neville Longbottom. Neville, it seems, has lost weight and carries the faint grey tint to gis skin that one may associate with long-term illness. Mortified, Draco turns on his heel, wishing to leave.

"I can smell you, Malfoy." Potter's voice is somewhere between a growl and a hiss, stopping Draco dead in his tracks. 

"That's disturbing," he drawls out before turning to face him, and, fuck, Potter filled out amazingly. 

Maybe," Potter smirks. He fucking smirks. 

"Tell me, do I smell as good as I look, Potter?" He falters at this, and Draco seizes the chance to eye him over. His caramel skin practically gleams over his muscular form, his emerald gaze more intense than Dumbledores, his curly black hair muffed up and windswept endearingly. 

"I'm not sure... Close the door?" Draco complies. When he looks up Potter has closed the space between them. He reaches his right hand up to grab a handful of Dracos white blond hair, pulling to expose his neck, leaning in to sniff greedily. "Yes. You do smell as good as you look," he says into the pale skin of Dracos neck. "You're a Veela, hmm?"

"How could you... Potter?" Dracos voice rises in pitch, breath catching in fear when he sees tiny little fangs when Potter pulls back with a grin. 

"Oh yeah.... That's why I'm hiding in the dungeons." Draco looks up in horror, unable to run away thanks to the hand in his hair. "I uh, I ran into some vampires when I was hiding from, you know, Voldemort? And Neville-" he gestures to the sunken form of Longbottom on the floor "-let's me feed off him. I need to find a new Feeder though, before I hurt him by taking too much."

Draco considers this, gazing at Potter through wide eyes. He realizes his hand is still in Dracos hair and relinquishes his grip immediately. 

"Maybe I could, er..." Draco trails off as Harry shakes his head incredulously, a small smile playing on his face. "What? You're the only reason I'm not in Azkaban right now, let me help you."

"No, I just-" Harry breaks off, laughing. "Vampire fangs have an odd chemical on them? Like venom, almost? And it gives an, er, a happy sort of effect. As in, like, you know? Are you happy to see me, or is your wand in your pocket type deal, yeah?"

"Wait, so you and Longbottom.... ?" Draco lets his silver eyes travel to Neville, landing on Harry and going back again. Harry scratches his neck, clearly uncomfortable.

"No, er.... How do I put this? He... I'm not sure it's my place to say this, but I think I have to? Neville is an asexual, meaning he doesn't experience sexual attraction? That's why he's my Feeder. I have my meal, he passes out and wakes up with spunk in his trousers and I run off to wank somewhere. That way we don't have to deal with sex... Stuff." He glances shyly to the blond, who looks up at him thoughtfully.

"Makes sense. So, are we going to do this, or what?" Harry looks shocked and splutters out almost-words at this.

"You, I? Would - really?" Now it's Dracos turn to laugh.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't find you attractive, and - what can I say? I like being bitten when I'm bottoming, just ask Blaise."

"You - what?" The black haired boy asks incredulously.

"Well, also when I top, I suppose... Pansy's a biter." Harry just gapes at him, mouth open. "What, Potter? We're Slytherins, we don't back out of dares and we certainly do not feel shame." Malfoy stares up at the Saviour of the Wizarding world with a bored look before studying the nails of his right hand.

"Room of Requirement, nine o'clock?" Harry asks, one dark eyebrow quirked upward.

"Will it be, er, on fire?" Draco shuffles his feet and grabs his elbows, scared of returning to the site of his friends death. 

"No. It gives you what you need, remember? You don't need fire."

"But - my night terrors seem to think it's still aflame!" Harry is taken aback by Dracos sudden vulnerability, and decides to hug him, eliciting a squawk of surprise from the shorter blond.

"Ok, this is probably really weird for me to say right now, but can I kiss you?"

"I, er, yeah?" Dracos eyes are wide as grey meets green, but Potter makes no move to kiss him. "Kiss me, you cowardly excuse for a Gryffind-hmpf." His sentence gets cut off by Harry's lips, now encasing his own as hands wrap around his waist in a fiercely vice-like grip. A moan escapes Dracos lips and Harry swallows the sound. They deepen the kiss, tongues darting between lips-

"H-Harry?" Neville sits up, blinking groggily and rubbing his eyes. When Longbottom is awake enough to register what he's seeing, the forms of the other boys are separated by about five feet. "Were you two-"

"I'm not gay, Schlongbottom," Draco interrupts hurriedly before running out of the room. 

~*~

"Potter?" Draco whispers into the seemingly empty corridor. He feels eyes on him, but all the paintings and statues that used to occupy the seventh floor got destroyed by fiendfyre and war.

"Yes, I'm here." The voice comes out from thin air and Draco wonders for what might possibly be the ninth time that day whether he's going insane. First Potter is a vampire, then he kisses Potter, then he agrees to be a Feeder? Hearing voices would fit in perfectly with this newfound insanity.

"Where?" Dracos voice is hardly a whisper. 

"Right here," comes Harry's growling voice from immediately behind him. He then is engulfed in thick, muscular arms and an invisibility cloak is thrown over his head as Potter leans in to sniff at Dracos neck. Draco moans breathlessly, arching into Harry's chest when Potter's hands rub his front. Blood rushes straight down South, then Draco is being pulled through a door that hadn't been there a moment before.

Inside, a king sized bed with silky black sheets in the back; a grey couch sat in front of a great, roaring hearth to the left; a jacuzzi on the right; a large counter running along most of the walls at a perfect height to bend someone over. The entire back wall is covered in shelves which display an impressive array of lubes, condoms, dildos, ropes, massage bars, and first aid items. 

The cloak is yanked off the boys and thrown haphazardly on the nearest granite countertop.

Before Draco can even think, Harry is towering over him, pinning the blond to his chest with a growl. "Care for a swim?" Draco nods vigorously. Potter bites his lip and undresses the short blond swiftly. His hands seemed to be everywhere at once, touching Dracos chest, back, sides, hips, arse, neck, arms, and face in a leisurely massage.

Potter picks Draco up bridal style, placing him in the bubbling and steaming water, making a great show of undressing himself. His tan, thick fingers slowly unbutton Harry's best school shirt, and Draco knows at once that they'd feel criminally good inside him. Each inch of caramel skin that gets revealed is absolutely delicious looking, taut muscles and scars slightly lighter than the rest of the skin. Draco wants nothing more than to lick the boy in front of him, and his mouth waters as Harry reaches to undo his trousers. 

He hesitates, smirking at the blond before him and catching Malfoys gaze effortlessly. With one tug, his pants and trousers fall to the floor to reveal his bobbing erection. He toes off his shoes and socks, stepping away from the puddle of his clothes to edge nearer to an open mouthed Draco. 

"Like what you see?" Harry smirks again, flashing his fangs menacingly. Draco nods, watching eagerly when Potter wandlessly summons a bottle of lubricant off the back wall. It seems as though the Saviour is absolutely teeming with magical power and Draco whimpers at the thought of what they're about to do. 

"Potter, sit," he says in a voice higher than his usual drawl. Potter raises an eyebrow in question. "Sit on the edge of the pool so I can gag on your cock." Potter smiles and gestures with his hands as if to say go on. "Potter, please?" He whines out.

"You're so fucking needy, aren't you?" Harry responds in his deep growl of a voice, reaching to stroke himself slowly with his free hand. "Or maybe wandless is a turn-on, hmm?" Draco nods, licking his lips at the sight before him. Thick, meaty fingers wrapped loosely around what must be the most gigantic cock in existence. Finally, Potter relents, sitting at the edge of the steaming pool and leaning backward slightly onto his elbows. 

Thumbing the slit and spreading the precome there, Draco gulps and tries to relax his throat. He licks the tip of Potter's glorious prick, tasting the bitter precome hesitantly, and then a large hand is pushing on the back of Dracos head until Harry's cock is completely sheathed in his throat.

"Breathe through your nose, mkay? Hermione read somewhere that Veela don't have gag reflexes, just wanted to see for myself. Just proves that she's never wrong." Harry inhales shakily before continuing, "Merlin, Draco, you feel amazing." Draco glares in response, held in place by the hand in his hair. He then closes his lips (and his eyes), forming a tight vacuum in which he tries to communicate his need. Harry moans, hand tightening in Dracos hair and Draco feels several strands part with his scalp before he begins to bob his head up and down. It doesn't take long before Potter is coming with a deep grunt, bucking into Dracos mouth while he swallows all the salty seed.

When he looks up into Harry's gaze, his hunger is reflected in those emerald eyes. Draco drags Harry into the hot, frothy water and kisses him full on the mouth while Potter squeezes his arse.

"Potter, I-" he pants "-I need you too... Oh, just fuck me."

"How?" Potter looks completely bewildered and somewhat scared, and that's when Draco realizes that he's never done this before.

"Well you, uh..." He trails off, unsure how to explain. "Do you want me to walk you through it?" Harry nods, glad that at least one of them knows what the hell they're doing. "Ok, so - what type of lube is that?"

"Lube lube?" Harry tilts his head, brow furrowed. "Is there really a difference? Does it matter?"

"No. Yes. Water based lube wouldn't work in the water, it'd get washed up. Silicone lube kills condoms but would be good in this particular situation." He pauses for an answer, but it doesn't come. "Just... Hand over the bottle."

"Are you mad at me, Draco?" Harry asks while he hands over the lube. 

"No, it's just awkward," he says shakily, examining the bottle labeled Salazar's Silicon Slicke. "Give me a reason and I will," he adds as an afterthought. Harry frowns at the blond, who is now coating his long pale fingers, bent over the edge of the tub. 

"Wait, are you gonna - are you putting your fingers in there?!" Potter's voice is laced with shock and Draco chuckles breathily while inserting a finger. Harry watches with wide eyes, listening to Dracos little whimpers and admiring the alabaster skin - his muscles jerk under his ministrations and Malfoys wet skin seems to glitter in the candlelight. A sudden urge arrives and Harry clears his throat before asking gently, "Can I taste you?"

"Merlin, please do." Wading through the bubbling water, Harry places calloused hands on either side of Dracos waist, causing a slight moan to escape the blond. "Don't fucking drop me, Potter." The tan hands grip his hips tighter in response, and Draco shivers when Potter exhales on his crease.

Harry flicks his tongue against Dracos pinkened rim, Draco keening in response. It was a glorious noise, and only egged Harry on - almost as though in a Veela-induced trance. {Wink wonk} Potter's tongue flutters forward once more, and Draco continues to thrust on his hand. Grabbing the lube (Draco whining at the loss of the hands around his waist), Harry slicks two fingers before pulling away.

"Can I add my fingers?" Draco bucks his hips and barks impatiently, so Harry slides his forefinger in beside Dracos own. Curling the digit down and leaning his weight on it, Draco nearly comes right there.

"Potter, stop!" Harry pulls out, scared that he hurt his boy. His? "I - you didn't do anything wrong, I just - holy fuck, why did you do that? Were you trying to make me come untouched?"

"Wait, what did I do?" Draco turns to catch his green gaze, panting loudly.

"You don't know?" Harry shakes his head, still worried. "You went after my prostate immediately, it was intense. Just... Just don't do it that fast next time." He pulls his finger out and grabs Harry's black curls. "Please continue, both fingers this time... And try sucking on my, er, taint. It'll help loosen me for your - oh Merlin yes!"

Harry had plunged two fingers into him, twisting his hand gently at any tightness within the unforgiving heat of Malfoys arse. Draco, moaning loudly, cants his hips up to make Potter's thick digits go ever deeper, pulling at Harry's dark nest of hair to guide his mouth to Dracos perineum, where he sucks heartily.

Waves of pleasure wash over him, sparks zinging up his spine and Draco can't help but moan like his life depends on it. To Harry, it's music. The breathy little whines and loud moans wrested from the blond put Potter in a trance. He loosens up Draco with urgency, doing his absolute best to make the part Veela feel beyond amazing. 

Suddenly, Draco stops moaning, pushing away Harry's hands and relentlessly sucking lips. Potter whines, wanting nothing more than to please the pureblood before him. Draco widens his stance and dips slightly farther into the jacuzzi, panting hard and adding more lube to his stretched hole.

"Malfoy, please keep singing."

"I... I wasn't singing, Potter."

"Yes you were - your voice is beautiful."

"You blithering cuck, I was moaning. I'm a Veela and you need more self control." He shoots a glare at the green eyes hidden beneath an ebony tangle of curls to punctuate his sentence, then, "Fuck me. In me, now."

"Oh yeah, oops. Okay," Harry breathes out, cheeks burning as he lines himself up. "I'll just, er, grab your waist. I got you," the last word turns into a question as he slides into the tight heat of Dracos arse, breaking into a moan at the insanity of it.

Draco moans as well, gripping the forearm Harry's wrapped tightly around his front and squeezing hard to encourage the idiot boy behind him to fucking move. 

"Bite me. Bite my neck," Draco pants out, worried, suddenly, that if he doesn't get bitten then he's fucking Harry Potter for no reason. 

The Golden Boy leans over, allowing his fangs to sink into the tender flesh where neck meets shoulder and sucking up Dracos delicious blood, closing his eyes and savoring the cool, citrusy flavor. He pounds into Draco, listening to him sing an enticing song of pleasure while feasting on the blonds essence. They both come in a blur of color and pleasure, and it takes a moment, sitting in the hot tub together, before Harry notices that something is wrong. Dracos blood is blue.

"HOLY MOTHERFUCK!" Potter exclaims, jumping up and splashing a very offended Draco in his haste. "Why - did I - are you?"

"What, pray tell, is your excuse for getting my hair wet, Potter?" Draco drawls out with a cold fury singeing his voice.

"Your blood... It's, it's blue," Harry says stupidly.

"You dumb whore, you don't know anything, do you? Veela blood is blue, you blithering idiot. Salazar in a thong, you're dim." 

They sit in comfortable silence, calming their breathing and allowing the hot jets of water to cleanse them of their sins.

"Do you think we could do this again sometime?" Potter blurts out suddenly. "I, er, had a good time."

"I am aware, you came in both ends. But I must agree, I think I could get used to spending time with you... Harry."

The smile he received nearly blinded him.

**Author's Note:**

> comments make me UwU! please give critique, feedback, suggestions, ideas, prompts, etc! love you, have a beautiful day!!


End file.
